Angel meets Ninja
by AxSlicexOfxEmo
Summary: Its about an angel who is forced down to earth by her sister and makes a new friend with Sasuke. Ignore the things for like what their doing, like the embarassed thing and stuff..it didn't work right, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The names are not mine except for Keke and the town Kuragio. I do not own Naruto.

Keke's Point of View:  
"Who is she?"  
"Nobody knows. They say she fell out of the sky."  
"What?! Where did you hear that?! She came from the village of Kuragio."  
"Really? I wonder why she's here then."  
Yes, these are the whisperings I hear everyday. My name is Keke Kaori. I'm 13 years old. Ever since I could remember I've been able to see the souls..oops..sorry..did I get off track again? That's just my little fantasy. heh. Anyway, I sort of moved from Kuragio. The rumor about me falling out of the sky is sort of true too. You see, I'm not exactly a full ninja. I'm half angel. I know, sounds crazy, but it's true. I keep having dreams where I have wings. That's why I moved; some kids saw my wings and they hated me for it. At my new school in the Konoha village I have only one friend. Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls hate me because I hang out with Sasuke and all the guys think I'm another one of his fan girls, but no one understands him so he doesn't want to be around them. But I understand him & he understands me because, like his brother, my sister killed my parents. I don't fully remember how she did it, but I keep having a dream that she ripped off their wings. I'm after her for revenge, just like Sasuke & Itachi. But he doesn't know how she killed them yet.  
"Yo, Keke."  
"Sasuke! What's up?" I couldn't help myself, I had to run up and hug him.  
"Umm..nothing, just going to class."  
"Oh, right." I moved my gaze to the floor.  
"So I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah, hey, could you come over after school?"  
"Mm, I guess so."  
"Okay! See you then!" I waved and ran off to class.

Sasuke's point of View:  
I don't know what I see in that girl, and yet, here I am walking with her to her house. We don't have much in common either. The only thing is that we both want to kill our older sibling. She is really mysterious too. No one knows her strength. I'm going to fight her. I want to know her strength. She seems to be weaker than Sakura.  
"Hey Keke?"  
"What is it Sasuke?"  
"I want to fight you."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I want to know your strength and how you fight."  
"Okay! I have a big forest behind my house where we can fight and no one will see us!"  
"Mm." Wow. I couldn't believe she gave in that quickly.

"," – embarrassed "\" – Smirk "Y" – Peace "" – Happy

Keke's View:

I wonder why he wants to fight me. It can't be just because he wants to know my strength, can it?

"Ummm, Keke… why are you staring at me?"

"Oh. Sorry. Heh." ,

"Well well! If it isn't angel girl!"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talken about."

"Kaone? No! It can't be!"

"Why yes, it is." \

"Keke, who is this?"

"Sauske, this is Kaone. He's..well..umm –"

"Let's just say I'm an old friend. And you must be the famous Uchiha?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I just know about you."

"Oh, well you best back off or you'll get to know more things about me that you don't want to know."

"Really? Hmm… I think I'll stay and learn some more."

"Okay then! Let's do this! Keke, get back!"

"Okay." I backed away. I wasn't sure what to do. But once I saw what Sasuke could do, I didn't worry anymore.

Sasuke's View:

This guy looked like an easy opponent. Too easy. I figured I would use the taijutsu I copied from Lee. After all I wasn't going to use it very much on this guy. I speeded up and ran behind him. I moved my leg down and tripped him. He fell and looked around. It was perfect. He was looking in the wrong direction. I laughed and I lifted him up by his collar.

"You don't want me to hurt you anymore than I just did, do you?"

"N-no."

"Okay, then leave and don't bother Keke again. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I don't bother angel girl anymore."

"Then get lost." I threw him to the ground and he ran off. Wuss.

"Keke, are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. I owe you one."

"No, you don't owe me anything but a fight. I'll go easy on you though. Don't worry."

We finally got to her house and I couldn't wait to find her strengths out.

Keke's View

Sasuke was amazing! I didn't want to tell him that because I knew he knew I thought that. I could tell, and it only seems to annoy him if I tell him.

"Okay! Follow me!" Y I ran ahead into the forest.

"Keke…"

"Hmm?" Wow..he caught up fast.

"Why did that guy call you angel girl?"

"Ummmm… well…. I'm afraid to tell you. You might hate me like Kaone grew to be like."

"No." He touched me arm softly then moved his hand back. "No. I wouldn't."

"Well, I'm an angel. Well half at the moment anyway."

He stumbled backwards.

"W-what? Impossible!"

"No. Here, I'll show you." I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

"Wings! You have wings!" I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Sure enough, there were my wings. I sighed.

"Their beautiful." Sasuke slowly got up and looked at them. He touched them.

"Hehe! Stop it! That tickles!"

"Sorry. Keke! Your bleeding!"

"I am? Where?"

"Where your wings come out of your back. And their half ripped off!"

"Not again! Crap! This can't be happening again!" I sat down and buried my head in my knees.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, you see when an angel's wings are torn off, they become human because they no longer have wings. They usually die unless someone helps them get their wings back on. And you have to know how to help. I watched my parents die in the street, totally helpless. My sister tried to get me too, but only half succeeded as you can see. So I will lose blood when my wings appear until someone can help me fix them. I am safe in human form though because my wings are hidden."

"so I'm guessing Kaone saw your wings, right?"

"Yes. I was sick and so he stayed over to help me because we had been friends. But I fell asleep and had the dream about my sister. Of course that made my wings come out and he saw them and freaked out. He has hated me ever since."

"But why did you move here if only one person saw?"

"He told everyone and they came and spied on me."

"Oh."

"Mm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's View**

She wasn't lying. She looked good with them. But they were all blood streaked. I felt bad for her. I wanted to help her.

"So what happens when someone heals your wings and you become full angel again?"

"I can leave earth and go back to my home in the sky."

"Oh." I looked down.

"But I can also stay on earth. Which I will do until your brother is dead. I can help you make him die." Y

"Okay." I was so happy, but I wouldn't admit it.

"So you want to fight now?"

"Mm… I guess so. But I don't want to hurt your wings."

"Oh. Right." She closed her eyes and tried to make them go away.

"Are they gone?"

"No. How do you usually get them to go away?"

"Like I just did. I wonder why it's not working."

I went over and touched them again and they disappeared.

"Whoa. When I touched them they went away."

"Really? Weird. Maybe you're the one who can heal them!"

"Maybe. But lets fight now."

"Wait, did you hear that? It came from behind me somewhere."

"Hmm? I don't hear anything. Keke! Looks out!"

**Keke's View**

I don't know how he did it, but he was able to push me out of the way and save himself too.

"W-that is that thing?!"

"I don't know. Some giant spider or something."

It lunged at Sasuke but he ran behind it and hit it. He fell back holding his hand.

"You cannot kill me by mere punches foolish boy."

"Y-you talk?"

"Yes little girl. And I can kill you both! Prepare to die!"

The spider attacked Sasuke again and this time it got him.

"Noo! Sasuke!"

"Save yourself Keke."

"No! I'll…I'll fight!"

"Then let's see your fight little girl, but don't feel bad when you die."

I must protect Sasuke! I closed my eyes and thought hard on how to help save Sasuke.

"Foolish girl! How do you expect to win with your eyes closed? What the?! Wings?! It can't be! She wasn't lying! You're the famous Keke! You survived your sister's attack! Aaahh…your blood must taste so good."

"Well you better start imagining cuz the only blood your gonna taste is yours!"

"Such a proud girl. I hate to have to kill you, but I think I'll go for the boy first. He looks tasty."

I had to do something fast, I couldn't let this thing kill Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Go hide! Me and this monster have something to finish!"

I made sure he was at a safe distance. I couldn't let the beast hurt him more.

**Sasuke's View**

(keke's sister's name is pronounced Haley)

Keke must have seen I was hurt because she brought out her wings to fight. She closed her eyes and from what I could see she was focusing on her chakra or something because her hands started to glow a bright white. She opened her eyes and said, "DIE!"

She said something inaudible and a white flame engulfed the beast. He screamed in agony and within a few seconds he was nothing but ashes. Keke ran over to me and hugged me. She looked at the blood and shrieked.

"Sasuke! Your bleeding! Here, let me help." She took my broken hand and the wound in my leg where the thing had attacked me and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow green and the wounds started to heal. She let out a shriek of pain and pushed on her wings.

"Keke! What happened?"

"I-I don't know. My back hurts where the wings are. Can you see if something is wrong?" Tears welled up in her eyes and so I looked at her back. Her wings had torn more.

"For some reason your wings have ripped more."

"It's probably because she can't use her powers without my power ripping her wings more."  
"S-sister?"

"Yes Keke. I've come to finish what I started. Good job killing my pet. But it came at a cost didn't it?"

"But Hale, where are you wings?"

"Gabriel ripped them off. I shall die in a few minutes, but first I'm going to kill you!"

I had to help Keke. After all she saved me and had paid the price of getting hurt more.

"You making me pissed. Now back off!"

"Well well. Is this your boyfriend Keke? He looks gay."

"What the hell?! I'm not gay! Now die!"

"I'm so scared! What is a lowly human like yourself going to do to me?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sasuke, please, I want to fight her."

"No! Keke stay out of this! I will not be insulted by an angel who thinks she's better than me! Besides, your going to kill yourself if you fight anymore."

"Protecting her? Why? She doesn't deserve to be protected! She is too weak and helpless! How can you protect her?!"

"Hm" \ "Because we both want revenge and I can see why she hates you. Now Die!!"

I ran up to her as fast as I could and tried to punch her, but she grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground.

"Your going to have to try harder than that boy."

**Keke's View**

"Sasuke! No!"

She was hurting him! I couldn't just let her kill him in front of me. I'm not as helpless as I was when she killed my parents. I ran at her and tried to hit her, but she dodged my hit and kept hitting Sasuke. He wasn't giving up though. He focused his chakra and got his hand to crackle with what looked like lighting.

"Get ready to taste my lighting blade!"

He punched her right in the mouth. Blood sprayed and my sister screamed. She fell back and skidded across the ground.

"Aaah! My mouth! Who-who are you?!"

\ "Sasuke Uchiha."

"An Uchiha, huh? No wonder your so powerful. Not as powerful and Itachi though."

"How dare you talk about my brother!"

"Hm." \ "He's pretty cool. I had the honor of meeting him."

"SHUT UP!"

I have never seen Sasuke so mad. Although I haven't known him very long. He ran up to her and punched her in the stomach.

"I will make s-sure you d-die s-sister. C-count on i-it." Then Hale died.

"Well, she wasn't too hard to fight."

I couldn't help it, but after my sister's words I passed out. I don't know why, but I guess it was from the pain.

**Sasuke's View**

Great. She's passed out and bleeding. I didn't know what to do.

"Want some help?"

"Huh?" I turned to look and see who it was and it was…

**Sasuke's View**

Who is this guy? I've seen him before.

"I'm Shikamaru. I've been watching you fight. You seem to need help."

"Why'd you watch us?"

"Because –"

"Because I told him to."

"Uugh. What a drag. Can I go?"

"No. Go wrap up the girl's wounds."

"No! Don't go near her!" I stood up and blocked her from their view.

"Hmm. She's going to die if we don't help her wings."

"Hngh?! You –you saw them?!"

"Hm." \ "Of course. Their obvious."

"Fine." I stepped away.

"Why me? What a drag."

"So, you must be an Uchiha."

\ "What's it to ya?"

"Just making a statement."

"Whatever. So who are you?"

"Me? Hm." \ "I'm Anko Mitarashi." Y

"Hm. Interesting."

"Shikamaru! Hurry up!"

This Anko girl… she's familiar. I watched Shikamaru wrap up Keke's wings.

"What a drag. She could have almost died."

"Shikamaru, could you stop complaining for once?!"

"Whatever."

"Mmm..Sasuke? Where-where am I?"

"Your still in the forest. Shikamaru and Anko here saved you from bleeding to death."

"Mm." "Thank you!" Y She got up and hugged Shikamaru and Anko.

Hmm. She seems to be alright now.

**Keke's View**

After I hugged Shikamaru and Anko I went over and hugged Sasuke.  
"Thank you so much for helping me with my sister!" 3 I couldn't help myself, I guess it's a girl's instinct, but I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He looked at me with a look like WTF?! But he changed his expression to softness and he said, "I will see you later." and walked off.

"So what should we do with her body Keke?" Anko asked.

"Leave it."

"Why?"

"Good. Less work for me."

BAM! "Shut up Shikamaru!" X

"Owww. Pain in the head Anko. What a drag."

"The other angels take care of the bodies. You see, up there, that light, it will come down in any second and will take the body because our bodies won't decompose on earth. Even if we have been turned into humans." Like I said, the light came down. It was Gabriel.

"Hello Keke. How are your wings?"

"Huh? Their fine I guess."

"Hmm. Let's see them." He touched the middle of my back and I felt a jolt of pain. I stifled in a yelp.

"Well done Shikamaru and Anko. You seemed to have helped them a bit. I will take it from here though."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes sir."

"Anko, just call me Gabriel. But you must leave. I must try and fix Keke's back. Good bye."

"Finally. This has been such a drag."

"Bye. Come on Shikamaru."

Why is he here? It's usually a different angel who comes down.

Teehee. I see your questioning my presence. I came down because I wanted to see how you were. I missed you."

"Mm. I missed you too."

"It's a shame about your sister, but she deserved to die. I mean, look at you. Half human. It must be heartbreaking not seeing any other angels."

"Mm. Ow! That hurts! What'r you doing?!"

"I'm fixing your wings. When I get them on again no one will be able to see your wings unless you want and trust them to see." After he unwrapped what Shikamaru did he started on my wings.

"So what will you do with my sister's body, Gabriel?"

"I will burn her and that beast thing of hers. Although, you did a good job yourself."

"Mm."

"There! Done!" He stood up and smiled.

"Thank you. You always seem to know what to do."

"Will you come back home soon Keke? I miss having you around."

"Hm. I don't know. I kinda like it here and I don't want to leave Sasuke."

"You will do well with Sasuke Uchiha. I can see it in your eyes. Keep him close by at all times. Goodbye my friend, until we meet again."

"Goodbye Gabriel and thank you so much!"

"Mm"

**Sasuke's View**

I can't believe she kissed me. I don't know what to think. After all, it was all in the heat of the moment. She was really happy her sister was dead.

"Hey Sasuke!" Keke?

"Oh. Sakura. Hi." What does she want?

"You want to..ummm..go out for some dinner tonight?"

"No. Today has been a long day." I started walking off.

"Please! To prove to us that you don't like that Keke girl!"

"No. If that's the only reason I'll never go to dinner with you." With that I calmly walked off leaving Sakura behind.

Aaah. My bed. Finally. I layed down on my bed and went back over today's occurrings.

RING! There went the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Sasuke..it's Keke.." o.o She's calling me?! Why?

"I – I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Huh? B-but the kiss!"

"I didn't mind. I was just shocked."

"Hmmm..sorry if I work you up. I'm so scared. After that spider thing tried to kill us and then my sister… I'm afraid to go to sleep." It sounded like she was crying.

"Do you want me to come over there with you?"

"Could you? I don't want to be a bother to you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

Hmmm…should I bring something with me? Probably not.

I grabbed a flashlight and walked the two blocks to Kekes house. I know how she feels, living by yourself is stressing. Sometimes I stay up all night scared too.

I knocked on her door.

**Keke's View**

I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Thank you so much for coming!" I hugged him.

"Heh." "Sorry Sasuke. I tend to do that a lot."

"It's fine." I stepped to the side to let him in.

I had us go to my room.

"You can have my bed. I'll use the cot."

"Okay." I was so glad he was there. I knew he could help me if anything bad happened.

"Keke, even though your sister tried to kill you… do you still love her?"

"Hmm… I guess so. Deep deep down. But it's just so hard to forgive her for what she did. Do you still love Itachi?"

"No. he killed off everyone and he screwed me up. I could never love him again, not after what he did. We're the only Uchiha's left."

"Mm. I'm sorry." Sasuke got off my bed and sat down on the cot next to me.

"How are your wings?"

"Oh! After you left Gabriel came down and fixed them. He took my sister and the beast's ashes with him into the sky. I'm hoping my wings stay healed now."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." I closed my eyes and allowed them to show.

**Sasuke's View**

Sure enough they were healed, or so it looked. They were only stitched up and I had a feeling they could come undone pretty easily.

"Here, let me clean off the blood. They'll look better if their cleaned."

"K." I went to the kitchen and got a bucket of hot water and brought it back.

"Tell me if it hurts when I clean them."

"Okay." So I went to the task of cleaning them. Half an hour later they were cleaned

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Mm. They look better now." I put the bucket away and came back to find Keke asleep. I pulled the blanket over her shoulders and then went to sleep myself.

The Next Morning:

"Morning!" I woke up to find Keke jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mmm… it's too early to be jumping up and down."

"Hurry up! I made you breakfast! I'll leave so you can get dressed!" She ran out of the room humming some song. I got up and changed my clothes and walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa. Keke..that's a lot of food."

"I know! The killer of my sister deserves the best!"

"You shouldn't have done this Keke."

"Oh well, I did. So eat!" I sat down and ate. It was really good. I got up and as payback I kissed her on the cheek. Then I said,

"Well, I have to go. Kakashi wants to train me some more."

"Oooh! Could I come watch?" So cute she was blushing.

"Hmmm… I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind. Sure."

"Yaay! I'll go change into something better!"

She ran off into her room and shut the door.

**Keke's View**

As I changed my clothes into some jeans and a T-shirt I couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke had done that. Did he even really kiss me or was it just my imagination?

I walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke, it's been a while since I've been able to fly and I want to test my wings; would you want to fly?"

"Sure. But I don't know how to fly."

"You just hold my hand and I'll pull you."

"Okay. I don't want to be late. Let's go."

"Okay!" I grabbed his hand and ran outside. I thought head and got my wings out.

"Hold on." I jumped into the air. I stumbled, but got my balance back.

"Sorry, it's been a while."

"S'ok." I didn't know how much I missed flying. It was great. Feeling the wind blow through my hair, feeling it in my wings. It had been so long. Too long.

"Keke, we're here."

"Really? That was fast."

"Yeah. It wasn't very far away."

"Mm." I dropped down to the ground and let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Great. Kakashi's late and your wings are bleeding again."

"What? I thought Gabriel fixed them!"

"No. He merely stitched them back on. You flying didn't help the stitching much. Here, I'll restitch them. All I need to do is pull it a bit tighter. Sorry if I cause any pain."

5 Minutes Later:

"Owww! It hurts!"

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but just what are you doing to the girl, Sasuke?"

"Oh ya. That's right. Gabriel made it so only people who I wanted and trusted to see my wings would see them. He must think this looks really awkward."

I walked over to the guy. I closed my eyes and allowed him to see my wings.

I have never seen a reaction like his. He just stood there. He eventually walked behind me and touched my wings. He moved down to the stitching.

"Oww! Please be careful sir."

"My apologies. Call me Kakashi sensei, even if I'm not your teacher. And you are?"

"Keke Kaori."

"Aah. Nice to meet you."

"Mm. You too!"

"Keke, come here. I'm not done with the stitching."

"Okay, Sasuke." I walked over to him and he finished tightening them.

"Are you ready now Sasuke?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei."

"Mm. Good."

I sat and watched Sasuke practice for the next two hours. It was pretty cool. He's a really good fighter.

**Sasuke's View**

"You may go now Sasuke. You girl seems to be waiting."

"My girl? She's only a friend." Keke was blushing again.

"Okay." Kakashi looked like he was trying to stifle in a laugh.

"Goodbye Kakashi sensei! Nice meeting you!"

"You too Keke." It was time for lunch.

"Let's go to the ramen place Sasuke!"

"Okay." So we walked over there and who should we see? None other than Naruto Uzumaki. It was obvious. Sasuke had showed me a picture of him and Sakura.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Mm… a ramen with beef please."

"I'll have the same."

"Coming right up!"

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Is that Keke Kaori?"

"Mm."

"Hi Keke!"

"Hi Naruto."

"Mm!" "Your so much nicer than Sasuke! It's a good thing you're going out. You complete him."

"What? We're not going out!" There she goes blushing again.

"Oh. My bad. Well I'm gonna go! Bye!" Then he whispered to me,

"Good job Sasuke! She's a cutie!"

BAM! "Shut up Naruto! Your such a loser!"

"Owww! Sorry! Bye Keke!"

"Mm. Bye!"

**Keke's View**

"Hmm.. Naruto seems nice."

"Psh…yeah. Whatever. He's annoying."

"Hmm. I guess so. But he's nice."

"Mm." The rest of the meal was in silence.

The rest of the day we walked around town, but it wasn't anything spectacular. Before we knew it, the sun was setting. So we walked to his house.

"Today was fun, thanks for hanging out with me Sasuke."

"Sure." I didn't know what to do. I blushed a little…I guess he noticed because he smiled. He looked so cute when he smiled and not many saw this side of him; only the revenge side.

"You want to come in Keke?"

"Oh…ummm… sure I guess." He unlocked the door and we walked in. We sat down on the couch and watched a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's View**

Her brown hair was so pretty during that sunset. The way the sun made it look golden and her eyes sparkled. I shook my head. What am I doing?! I'm not supposed to be friends with anyone.

I think that was when I started to see Keke in a different light. She brought out the good in me. I was happier around her. A touch on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. Keke had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. When she's asleep she looks happier. There isn't pain or sadness on her face. Soon I found myself asleep too

When I woke up the next day, Keke's head was in my lap. Instead of sleeping sitting up, she must have moved and layed down. It was cute. She stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Keke."

"Mmm…morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"Do you want me to make us something to eat?"

"No. I'll make it. You just sit and wait." She got up and went into the kitchen. There was a bit of clanking and noise, but after a while the smell of food wafted in to the room. I walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good."

"Thanks!" "It's ready when we are!" We sat down at the table and ate. Again, it was really good.

"Thank you Keke. It was as a good as the last."

"I'm glad you think so."

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm. I don't care."

"You never do. Hmm..what to do. Oh! We never did that fight you wanted!" I had completely forgotten.

"There is no need. I saw your strength. You are powerful."

"Mm." "So are you!"

"Yes, but I worked for mine. Did you work for your power?"

"Yes I did. I've had to work since I was ever able to walk. We have to go through a class. Sort of like you ninjas. But we not only learn taijutsu and such, we also learn to make our chakra into a type of magic, as you saw with the creature when I fought it. Also sort of like your lightning blade technique."

"Amazing. Could you teach me?"

"Mm." "I wish. If you were an angel I could. But for me to teach it to you is forbidden unless one of the higher ranked angels allow me to."

"Like Gabriel?"

"Yes. He is the second highest angel. He is the most powerful except for the head angel, Lafayel."

"So Lafayel is the one who gives orders to Gabriel who can pass the orders down to any angel he wants to?"

"Exactly. But he usually seems to always do the things himself which pleases Lafayel. It shows he is competent and will do things himself."

"So how far up were your parents?" I sipped some orange juice.

"They were right under Gabriel."

"Wow. So your almost royalty. No wonder you know so much."

"Mm."

"So, how were you able to get away from your sister?"

"I don't really remember. It's all sort of blurry, but I remember Gabriel doing something and then him leaning over me worried and then it all went black and when I woke up I was on earth."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I love Gabriel. He's always protected me. He's like a brother."

"Yeah. From the sound of him he's pretty cool."

"You know it!" "And the other day he said something and I don't quite know what he's saying. If he's warning me or what."

"Hmm… what did he say?"

"You will do well with Sasuke Uchiha. I can see it in your eyes. Keep him close by at all times."

"Hmm… interesting."

"Yeah."

**Keke's View**

After a while we kind of ran out stuff to talk about. We watched another movie and played some video games. Then there was a knock on his door. I got up to answer it.

"You cheater! You unpaused the game!

"Heh." I opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Keke."

"Sakura! What's up?"

"Nothing. Can I come in or am I interrupting something?"

"I'll ask Sasuke. We are just playing video games. Hey Sasuke, can Sakura come in?"

"I dunno. I guess." He didn't look too happy.

"Okay. Come on in Sakura."

"Thanks." She walked over to Sasuke. I went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the other day Sasuke. I really like you and I would enjoy going out to dinner."

"Really? By the sound of it I think your being told to say that."

"No! I really do like you! I'm doing this by my own bidding. The other girls gave up after the last time. I can't help if you like her. But I like you!" I walked back in from the kitchen.

"I still won't I don't want to. Besides, I'm having fun beating Keke at this game."

"Oh whatever! You know I'd beat you if you hadn't cheated and unpaused the game!" Not that I won't beat him anyway. Heh.

"Okay. Bye then." Sakura bowed her head and started walking to the door.

"Let her stay Sasuke."

"No. I don't like her."

"Please?"

sigh "Fine."

"Hey Sakura!"

"Huh?" She turned around.

"You want to hang out with us?"

"I don't know. I have to get home anyway. Thanks though Keke."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye." She opened the door and walked out.

"I feel bad." I sat back down next to Sasuke and picked up my controller.

"Oh well. You'll get over it. Ready?"

"Go."

**Sasuke's View**

She did not just beat me!

"No way! I rock at this game. How'd you beat me?"

"It's my little secret." Y

I can't believe Keke beat me.

"You did good though Sasuke, so don't be hard on yourself. It's only a game."

"Mm." We went into the kitchen and she made us lunch. As usual, it was really good.

Since it was such a nice day, we decided to go swimming at a pond nearby.

Keke jumped in.

"Aaah. It feels so good! Come on Sasuke!"

I slowly waded in and then swam over to where Keke was. She splashed me.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I dunked her under the water and 5 seconds later she had pulled me down with her. The pond was deeper then I thought. I swam back up.

"Wow. I didn't know this pond was so deep."

"Wow. And you've lived here longer than I have Sasuke."

"Yes. I know. But I don't inspect every little thing."

"True."

We swam around a bit and I went back underwater to look around better. It was amazing. I looked for something interesting but found nothing but seaweed. I swam back up to find Keke sitting on the shore. I swam around a bit more, enjoying the water and then I went to shore. By the time we were at my house the sun was setting.

"Wow. I didn't know we were gone that long."

"Hmm..I guess so. But it was fun."

"You know it! Haha!"

"Mm. Hey Keke, why don't you stay here again tonight?"

"Really? Okay!" 3

I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"You can use my bed Keke."

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Wow. You in a good mood there?"

"Of course! I'm hanging out with my best bud! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mm. I never said you wouldn't."

"Hmmmm…true."

"Well good night Keke."

"No way!"

"Hm?"

"I'm not letting you go to sleep without a hug!"

Okay..that's awkward.

"Okay." I sat up and she got down on her knees and hugged me. I hugged her back this time.

"Okay. Sorry. That was probably awkward. But you seemed to need a hug."

"Mm. Thank you."

"Sure thing!" She got back up onto the best and fell asleep, as did I.

When I woke up the next morning Keke wasn't in the bedroom. I got out of the sleeping bag, changed my clothes, and went into the kitchen. She wasn't there.

"Keke, you there?" No answer.

I ran back into the bedroom. The bed was all messed up. Could someone have taken her? Then I saw it. A little white piece of paper sitting on the window sill. I picked it up. It said,

Hello Sasuke. I won't tell you who this is, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. You were always smart like that when you were little. Back to the point. I have been watching you. You and that girl seem to be close. I have taken her and it's up to you to save her. Her sister was quite nice. Pity she had to die. I have the girl in the forest by her house. Come and get her. Enjoy your trip my brother.

Itachi took her?! Why? I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could to her house. I ran behind her house and stopped. I looked around. Where should I start? She could be anywhere. I started into the forest when something caught my eye. Another note.

Hello again. I'm sure by now you have figured out who I am. If you are reading this then you are probably on the right track. Keep going straight. Don't worry about any traps. I want the honor of killing out myself. Now go! Your girl might be dead.

I didn't need to be told twice, but she isn't my girl..

I ran straight ahead and finally I found Keke and my brother.

"Sasuke!" Keke's eyes were puffy. Why is she crying?

"Are you okay Keke?"

"I'm fine! But you need to leave! This is a trap! Leave me here! Run!"

"Never."

"Hello brother."

"Why did you do this Itachi? What did she ever do to you?!"

"She did nothing. She was merely the bait to get you here. I thought you would have figured that out. Now, onto business. As soon as you die I will let the girl go."

"I will not die and Keke is already free."

Itachi turned and like I had said, she was free. She made her wings come out and they broke the rope. Itachi didn't know this though because he can't see her wings.

"Smart girl. You make a good couple."

"We aren't going out. But you will NOT talk about her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke! Leave!"

"No. I'm going to finish him off!" I ran towards Itachi, jumped into the air and tried to hit him. But when I looked, he was gone. He was then beside me. He pushed me into a tree.

"Foolish brother. You will never get to kill me if that's the best you have."

"Heh." "Not even close."

**Keke's View**

Sasuke was scaring me. I'd never seen him this at it in a fight, although, I've only seen him do a real fight twice..well one since they were kind against the same person, my sister and her pet. He was doing everything he could, but Itachi didn't even have a scratch on him.

"I thought you would be a better opponent now that your older, but I guess I was wrong." He went after Sasuke then. He was everywhere. They were both so fast, I couldn't keep up. When Sasuke skidded across the ground I stepped in. No one hurt Sasuke and lived. I focused all of my power into my hands. The white light was even greater then when I killed that beast. I shot it at Itachi. He tried to get away, but the power was too strong for him. It caught him. The white flame engulfed him and when I ran out of power the flame died away. Itachi stood up and walked over to his brother.

How could that be?! That should have killed him!

"You are going to die with me Sasuke." He lifted Sasuke by his neck and started to choke him.

"No! Leave him alone!" I took the sharpest stick I could find and ran over and stabbed Itachi through the heart. He let go of Sasuke, fell to his knees, and died. Everything went black after that.

**Sasuke's View**

What can I do? With that attack she ripped her wings clear off. Gabriel should have known that those stitches wouldn't hold.

"So we finally meet."

"Huh? Who are you?" Who is he? I that Gabriel?

"Yes. I am Gabriel. Good thinking."

"You can read my thoughts?"

"Yes. I'm one of the most powerful angels."

"So I've been told."

"Mm." "So do you need some help?"

"As long as you don't just leave it stitched."

"I see you noticed that. You were probably thinking I would heal it, right? But I couldn't heal it then. Her sister's spell was too strong."

"So can you fix it now?"

"If I do she will be in pain for about a week. She might even die. She will also have scars on her back from her wings being torn. Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

"If we don't fix them she'll die. If there is a way to fix them, I'll take it. I don't care what the risk. I won't want to lose her."

"Mm." "Good choice Sasuke. You will have to sit over there though. I do not want you watching this."

"Right." I walked over to a tree and jumped up into it. I looked the other way. The sunset was fading from a light orange to a pink. The pink got darker and it turned purple. Then everything went dark.

"Okay Sasuke, it's done. I didn't think it would take me this long, but she should be okay in a week or two. No fighting or flying. She needs to rest. Got it?" I jumped down from the tree and walked over to Keke and Gabriel.

"Got it. Thanks for saving her. We owe you one."

"Mm." "You don't owe me anything."

"B-but, you saved her. We have to do something in return."

"No. what you'll do in return is keep her safe at all times. If you do that I will content with your payback. Got it?"

"Mm. Okay." We picked Keke up and carried her to her house.

"Would you stay here with her until she is better?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. Thank you Sasuke. I will leave you now. I will come back tomorrow to see how you are doing." He walked outside and disappeared into the sky. I put the blanket over Keke and went to sleep close by her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keke's View**

Wow. My back really hurts. What happened last night? I sat up and looked around. Sasuke was sleeping in the chair next to the couch.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you awake?"

"Wha? Oh." He opened his eyes. "Sorry. How are you feeling?" He got up and sat next to me.

"Mm…good I guess. My back really hurts."

"Good. That means Gabriel helped you."

"What all happened last night?"

"Well, you fought and killed my brother with the price of your wings ripping all the way off. But Gabriel came down and fixed them. And this time they are fully healed. You still have a chance that you might die, but you should just be in pain for a week or two. Gabriel said that you couldn't do anything for a while. So I'll be helping you. Gabriel said that he would be stopping by sometime today."

"Really? I'll have to thank him."

"Mm."

"And thank you. For everything. Even after you found out I was angel you stayed with me. And you helped by killing my sister."

"Your welcome. And thank you for helping my kill my brother."  
"It was nothing. Although I can't believe he was still alive, let alone able to stand after what I had done to him. He has an amazing will power…well…had. Hehe."

"Yeah. But he was always like that. Never gave up."

"Mm. Thanks again." I hugged him and he hugged me back. We sat there like that for sometime until there was a knock on my door. Sasuke got up and went over to answer it.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Gabriel!" I knew his voice anywhere! I jumped up off the couch, but

"Keke, sit down! You don't want to kill yourself do you?" I sat back down.

"Come on in Gabriel."

"Thank you Sasuke." Gabriel walked in and sat next to me.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"No, stay here. I do need you."

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"What I'm about to do might be a bit painful. I want you to hold her hand so she feels comforted. Got it?"

"Okay." Sasuke walked over and took my hand like Gabriel said.

"Sorry if this hurts Keke." Gabriel lifted my shirt in the back and looked at my back. He pushed between my shoulder blades and I could feel my wings appear. He pushed around in areas of my back and asked when it hurt. When he pushed in the center of my back,

"Ow! Pain!" I squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Hmm. Sorry. With that little stunt of yours the other day you must have strained your back or something. You must rest or you may hurt it worse. I will check back with you guys at the end of the week. Make sure you behave yourself Keke. Got it?"

"Mm. Okay."

"Good." "Do you mind staying with her Sasuke?"

"No, it's fine. But I have to practice with Kakashi-sensei a couple times this week."

"Would it be okay for her to come with you?"

"Of course. She has gone before. Kakashi seems to enjoy her I think."

"Good. Do you mind Keke?"

"No! I love watching Sasuke practice!"

"Alright. Now, how will you get there… you are too weak to walk..hmm.."

"I could let her ride on my back. I don't mind. It would be like an exercise for me."

"Really Sasuke?! That would be awesome!"

"Good. How very kind of you Sasuke." "Heh."

"Well hello there Keke. Sorry for barging in, but I had to see why Gabriel came down here so much without giving me a reason."

"Huh? Lafayel!" I ran, but then with a shock in my back, walked over to him and hugged him.

"Mm." "How are you Keke?"

"Pretty good I guess. My wings were hurt, but thanks to Gabriel their all better now."

"I see. Well done then Gabriel."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, my apologies. Who might you be?"

**Sasuke's View**

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah. So you are the last Uchiha left. Nice to meet you. As you have already heard, I am Lafayel. I am the head angel."

"Yes, that's what Keke told me. Nice to meet you also."

"Gabriel, I need you to come back with me right away. Are you ready to go now?"

"Hm. Yes sir."

"Goodbye Keke. Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha."

"Goodbye Lafayel."

"Goodbye sir." The two angels walked outside and disappeared into the sky.

"So do you like them Sasuke?"

"Yes. They seem quite nice. But Lafayel seems suspicious. And how did he know that Itachi had died, leaving me to be the last Uchiha?"

"I'm sure Gabriel told him. He has to know these things being the head angel and all."

"Hmm..maybe. But I still don't trust him."

"Okay. So what am I supposed to do all this time I'm stuck in here?"

"We'll think of something."

"Mm."

"Hey, Keke, do you like horror movies?"

"Hmm… I guess I've never really watched one."

"You wanna watch one right now? I have a few at my house."

"Sure!"

"Okay. I'll be right back." I ran off to my house and within 15 minutes I was back with some movies.

"Back. Now, we'll watch a movie a day or something. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"K. Would you like to watch When a Stranger Calls first?"

"I don't care. That works."

"Okay." I put the movie in and sat down.

**Keke's View**

"Wow! That was really good! But it wasn't very scary."

"I know. The others are better, more scarier."

"Mm. Okay. Sounds good." There was a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Sasuke got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru."

"Hello Sasuke. Can I come in?"

"Mm." Sasuke stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey Keke."

"Shikamaru! Wait..what'r you doing here? No to sound mean or anything."

"I just came by to see how you were."

"Oh! Thanks!" "I'm fine and Gabriel healed my wings so I'm waiting for them to fully heal up!"

"Well that's good."

"You know it. Hehe." Shikamaru turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing that won't heal."

"Well that's good."

"Mmhm."

Shikamaru walked over to me and whispered,

"He doesn't talk much does he?"

"Hehe. You just have to get to know him more."

"What a drag."

"Hmm..yeah."

"Well Sasuke, keep her safe."

"I will."

"Mm. See you later then. Bye Keke!"

"Bye!" "He's so nice!"

"Yeah. He complains too much."

"Hehe. Yeah."

For some reason Sasuke and I were really tired. We rested the rest of the day. I think I slept a bit more than him though. He always seemed on his guard, like something was going to attack us at any moment. Although, I guess that's probably a really good idea considering how many times we've been attacked. I think he is worried about me. He did say that I have a chance of dying even with my wings healed, but why is he like this? I mean, I'm just one person, what does it matter if I die? Plus, he has a strange haunted look in his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Hmm…your eyes say differently. I can tell your worried about something. What is it?"

"Nothin. I'm fine."

"Hmph. Fine then."

I pulled the blanket off of the top of the couch and got up to walk outside.

"Keke, where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Keke. Where are you going?"

"Outside if you must know. I feel like sitting outside to watch the sunset."

"Fine. I'm coming with you."

"Okay. I don't care."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's View**

When we sat down outside she looked up at the sky with a look of hope.

"You really want to go back there, don't you?"

"Mm..yes, but I like it down here also. I don't know what to do."

"Hmm…I'm sure you'll think of something, but lets get back inside. The sunset is over anyway."

"Okay." We stood up and we went back inside and I made us some ramen since I didn't know how to make much else.

"Hey, that wasn't half bad. I really enjoyed it. Thanks Sasuke!"

"No problem. Ramen isn't that hard to make."

"Hehe. That's true." We watched a couple of shows on TV and Keke had fallen asleep. I don't know how she does it. I mean, she slept most of the day and shes able to sleep more. It's crazy. I'm wide awake from sleeping all day. But I need to sleep so I can have a good practice with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. After about an hour I finally got to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

-Wednesday-

It seemed like I was asleep for 5 minutes, I guess not though. I got up and shook Keke.

"Get up, I need to go in an hour for practice with Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?? Okay." Keke slowly sat up and I went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. The easiest thing to make was cereal, so that's what I made.

"Hm..you really don't know how to cook much, do you?"

"I'm a guy. We don't need big breakfasts all the time although they are nice to have."

"Hehe. There are guys who cook too. And all angels have to know how to cook. I don't know why, but that's one of the things they taught us. Someday maybe I'll teach you."

"Hmm…okay." I really don't want to learn. I really don't care all that much. Cereal and ramen work for me. About half an hour later we were out the door. Keke was on my back.

"You comfortable Keke?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this. You really didn't have to."

"Mm. But I wanted to. Plus, like I said before, carrying out is kind of like an exercise."

"Okay, whatever you say." Since I couldn't run as fast with Keke, we got to the practice area in about 20 minutes. A bit early, but after 10 minutes of course, Kakashi still wasn't there. About 5 minutes later he was there.

"I see Keke is here to watch again."

"Yeah, she got in a bit of a fight and her wings got torn off. So I have to watch her the rest of the week."

"I see. Do you need the week off from practices then?"

"No! I like to watch Sasuke practice! And he doesn't mind. Do you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mm. No. I don't mind at all. I hope your wings get better."

"Thanks!"

"Okay, Sasuke, let's get started."

**Keke's View**

Sasuke is so much better than before! He's so good! If he was an angel he might be one of the more powerful ones. It'd be great if he could be an angel cuz then I wouldn't have to choose to stay here on either or go back to my home up in the sky.

Two girls walked up a few feet away and sat down to watch Sasuke. I was just able to hear what they were saying.

"What's she doing here? What does he even see in her?"

"Who cares?"

"Hehe true. She's just a stupid girl. He probably feels bad for her so he's nice to her."

"Probably. You're so smart. I would never have thought of that."

I looked down at the ground. I didn't know people were so cruel and heartless. I guess Sasuke heard what they said too and saw how it affected me, because he walked up to the girls and,

"Hey Sasuke! You fight really we-"

"How dare you talk about Keke like that! What did she ever do to you?! And you don't know what I see in her? Well, I see a kind and happy girl. She never back-talks to anyone and she never talks about anyone in a bad way. She is always kind. Plus, she's pretty. Maybe that's what you have against her, she's prettier than you and your jealous. Get over yourselves! Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I think me and Keke should leave now. I'll practice longer next time."

"Alright Sasuke. Bye then."

Sasuke walked over to me and smiled. He held out his hand and I took it and he helped me up. I got onto his back and when we walked past the girls they had a look of sheer shock. They had never been told off before. No one was brave enough to, but maybe now they'll learn.

"Thanks Sasuke. You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Those girls needed to be told off."

"Mm. I guess. So who were they?"

"I don't know their names, but their the ones who are from out of town. They are so rich that they live away from everyone else. Their terrible girls. They are really rude and then always get their way, especially with the guys. I hate girls like that."

"Yeah, I do too. Although that's the first time I've experienced them. Angels are nice to everyone, well, unless they go bad. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'd love to be an angel if that's what you get."

"Yeah, its great! That's why I miss it."

"Mm. I see why."

"Yep." The rest of the walk was quiet.

**Sasuke's View**

It felt so good to tell those girls off. I absolutely hate them. They have some major attitude problems. When we got to my house we sat down on the couch and watched _The Hills have Eyes._ Keke got really scared quite a few times and so she hid her head on my shoulder. It was cute.

"So how did you like it Keke?"

"That was really scary. A lot scarier than the last one. But I loved the part where the dog got revenge for his buddy."

"Heh. Yeah, that's a good part."

"Mm. What's your favorite part Sasuke?"

"Hmm…well I like the whole thing, but I guess mine would be when the demented dude broke through the bathroom wall and attacked the guy."

"That was scary."

"Heh. Not really. You should have expected something like that. He wasn't just going to let the guy stay in the bathroom."

"Hmm..thats true. But when you're scared you don't have time to think about stuff like that." I laughed.

"That's true I guess. Well I think it's time for us to head to bed."

"Mm. I guess so. I never noticed I was so tired. But I'm afraid that theres going to be demented people like hiding in the shadows ready to kill us as soon as we're asleep."

I smiled. "There isn't going to be any demented people around here. And if there is, their not evil. Plus, I'm right here with you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay." She really does get scared by those kinds of things. We hugged goodnight and went to bed.

**Keke's View**

Even after Sasuke's words of wisdom about the demented people I still couldn't sleep. I was afraid that they were lurking behind the couch, just waiting. Although I guess hes right. Plus, I'm sure that movie took place a long ways away from here so I don't think they could or would come down here just to kill me. After about an hour of telling myself things like that I was finally able to go to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

_-Thursday-_

I woke up the next morning to Sasuke shaking me.

"Keke, get up. I need to go to my next practice."

"Hmm? Okay, we'll go get your eyes fixed."

"What? No. I have to go to my next practice."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh. My bad." Sasuke handed me a couple pieces of toast.

"Here, you can eat this on the way there."

"Okay. I guess it's a good thing I slept in my clothes. Hehe."

I stood up and slid some shoes on.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go." We walked outside and he helped my onto his back.

"Hehe. This reminds me of when I was little and my sister would do this same thing. She was so cool when she wasn't in one of her tantrums."

"Yeah, my brother was pretty cool too, well, for a while."

"Yeah, I miss those times."

"Ditto." I munched on some toast.

"This toast isn't all that bad. Hehe."

"Heh. Well it's another one of my specialties."

"I guess so. You should be a professional toast maker."

"Yeah…I'll pass on that. I'll stick to being a ninja."

"Okay, whatever you say." The rest of the walk was in silence except for the sound of me munching on the toast until it was all gone. When we got there Kakashi was late as usual, so Sasuke and I talked under the shade of a big oak tree.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke. I got a little caught up in my book and lost track of time."

Sasuke and I laughed.

"Well, lets get onto the practice, shall we Sasuke?"

"Mmhm."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's View

**Sasuke's View**

That practice really wiped me out. I can't believe I'm so drained.

"That was great Sasuke! Your awesome! Hey Kakashi-sensei, wanna join us for lunch? My treat!"

"Mm, sure Keke. I'd love to."

"Great! Let's go!" I helped her onto my back and we walked over to the ramen shop. Kakashi and Keke get along so well. They talked and laughed the whole way there. When we got there we sat down and ordered.

"I'll have a ramen with beef please."

"Make that two."

"Oh, heck with it, make it three."

"Got it!"

"Kakashi-sensei! I'd never expect you to be here. And Keke! Oh, hey Sasuke."

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Hn. Hello Naruto."

"Nothen here. I'm just grabbing a bite to eat before I head home."

"I see. That's cool."

"Hey Naruto, you coming?"

"Yep. I'll be there in a second Hinata! Well got to go. Talk to you guys later! Bye!"

"Bye." We all said it in unison, although Keke's was the more friendly.

"Who was that girl Sasuke?"

"I don't know much about her, but shes from the main branch of the Hyuga clan and is pretty much in love with Naruto. I guess he finally figured it out."

"Oh, I see. Interesting."

After we ate Keke and I had noticed that Kakashi hadn't eaten any of his ramen.

"Can I get this to go please?"

"Yessir!" The chef brought over a to-go box and Kakashi put the noodles into it.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you eat yours?"

"Heh, well that's a secret for me to know and you to never find out."

(You should know its because he doesn't want to take his mask off. I know he usually would, but I decided not to have him do it this time).

"Aww! Come on! Tell me why! Pleeease??"

"Sorry, but no. Well, its getting late. I'm off. Good bye you two."

sigh "Bye Kakashi-sensei."

"Later." As Kakashi walked off, Keke paid for the food and we walked out of the shop. Keke got onto my back and we slowly walked home. It was a nice night with a slight breeze that made it perfect for a walk tonight. We got back to my house and before we knew it, we were both sound asleep.

The Next Morning

_Friday_

"Hurry up Sasuke! Get up! Gabriel is coming today! Come on!"

I sat up and looked at her.

"What's so great about that?" I was cranky from getting woke up.

"I get to find out if my wings are healed!"

"Mm. Okay then." I got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, Keke had breakfast ready for us. We sat down and ate quickly. When we were done Keke washed the dishes. I went to my bedroom and changed my clothes.

"Hurry up Sasuke! He'll be here any minute!"

"I'm coming." I walked out of my room and found Keke looking anxiously out the window.

**Keke's View**

"He's coming! He's coming!" I ran outside and stood out there waiting.

"You must be all better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're running around. You weren't able to do that before."

"Hmm..thats true. Good point!" We both looked up to watch the angel come down.

"W-wait a second. That doesn't look like Gabriel. That looks like Lafayel!"

"Hmm..you're right. Why would he be coming?"

"I don't know." Why would Lafayel come? He never said anything about coming down. And why isn't Gabriel coming?

Lafayel landed in the road and he walked over to us.

"What? I get no welcome?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Gabriel?"

"Gabriel had a job he had to do. He asked me to come down for him. He apologizes for not being able to make it. Now, lets go inside and take a look at your wings."

"Hmm..okay." We all walked inside and sat down.

Lafayel sat behind me and…

**Sasuke's View**

I threw a kunai at Lafayel's hand.

"What do you think your doing?! Your supposed to be checking her wings!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You were trying to rip them off!"

"Heh, smart boy."

"Keke! Get away from him now!" Keke got up and ran behind the couch.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Heheh. Because Hale told me to. Do you not remember that she told Keke that she would kill her? I am her last resort."

"So..Gabriel figured out the plan, and that's why he ripped off Hale's wings! He didn't know you were involved until just the other day. He figured it out when you had followed him. He hadn't told you anything. He hadn't told you about the details or anything because he wanted to keep it all on a low profile. But you already knew about it all. You were watching the whole time! What did you do with Gabriel then?!" Keke started to cry.

"Heheh. You are such a smart girl. Don't worry, he will die soon."

"You ripped his wings off?! How could you?!"

"He was getting in the way."

"No. No! I won't let him die!" Keke ran out of the house crying. She jumped into the air and flew off towards her house. She must be going to look for Gabriel

"So, Sasuke Uchiha, how are you?"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

"Is that any way to talk to your elders Sasuke? Perhaps I need to teach you some manners!" Lafayel ran towards me with speed I've never seen. He slammed into and I hit the wall with a big crack. It sounded like something in my back. I tried to stand up, but it was hard. I could barely move. So I moved as fast as I could and hid behind a chair.

"Aww, Sasuke, I thought you fought your opponents. I didn't know you ran from them. Stop being a coward!" I didn't know if my sharingan would work on this guy, but I had to try.

**Keke's View**

"GABRIEL!" I sobbed out his name. He couldn't die! He just couldn't! I need him!

"Keke..is that you?" I could just barely hear it, but I would know his voice anywhere. I landed on the ground and yelled,

"Gabriel! Where are you?"

"Over here." I ran blindly to the left where I heard his voice coming from and I found him lying on the ground.

"Gabriel! Here, let me help you." I saw his wings lying close by, so I picked them up and carefully set them into his back. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and thought was hard as I could for his wings to fully heal. My hands glowed a bright green and as I touched his back his wings started to mesh themselves back into his back. As the power faded away I fell back and took small sobbing breaths.

"Thank you Keke." I opened my eyes to see Gabriel flying overhead.

"When you're desperate your powers are great. You healed me faster than even I was able to heal you. Now, where is Lafayel? Oh, and Sasuke doesn't seem to be with you..where is he?" I sat up and looked up at Gabriel.

"Their both inside Sasuke's house. When I left I felt like a fight was about to happen."

"We must get to his quickly then. Who knows what may happen. Sasuke is powerful, but he alone is no match for Lafayel."

"Right." We flew off towards Sasuke's house.


End file.
